The Blooming Adventure Continues
by nene9131
Summary: Snippets of Hanabi after Stardust Crusaders but before Diamond is Unbreakable.
1. The Wedding Day

Hanabi had never felt so nervous in her life. She placed a hand on her chest just above her beating heart trying to calm it down. She cast her gaze upwards staring back at herself in a mirror. Her makeup was perfectly done and her long lavender hair had been beautifully arranged. Her bangs were pulled back with a braided crown and the rest of the long tresses had been set free hanging down reaching right above her thigh, waves of lavender flowing around Hanabi.

"Knock knock!"

Hanabi looked away from her image to see her mother along with Mrs. Holly entering the room.

"Hanabi dear you look absolutely beautiful," Holly smiled

"But of course. My daughter is the picture of her mother. A true beauty," Honey stated as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

Hanabi gave a small giggle. "Thank you very much." She looked down at her lap nervously twisting her fingers together.

"Are you nervous dear?" Holly asked putting a hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

"Yes…..but I've never been so happy either," Hanabi said

Honey clapped her hands getting the other two's attention. "Well, then my daughter we must get ready. You don't want to be late."

"Right mother," Hanabi said

Honey smiled pulling out a white garment bag. "You're going to look absolutely divine my darling. After all, I was the one who designed your wedding dress."

* * *

David was pacing back and forth in front of a set of doors. He was panicking internally, he knew this day would come but to see his little girl go was heartbreaking. Especially since she's marrying him.

"Papa? You look more nervous than me."

David looked up and his eyes widened.

Hanabi was breathtaking, her wedding dress truly stunning. It was a strapless mermaid style dress with a silky white bow right under her chest. The skirt of the dress was decorated in flecks of gold. Hanabi's veil wasn't down yet. Clutched in her hands was her bouquet decorated with lavender and white flowers.

David had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his daughter. "Hanabi….you look beautiful."

Hanabi smiled, "Thank you, Papa."

David walked over and grabbed Hanabi's veil. "You look just like your mother on our wedding day. Just as elegant and gorgeous as she was."

Hanabi gave another smile trying her best to hold back her own tears. David gave his daughter a heartfelt smile before lowering her veil to cover her face.

Music started to play from the other side of the doors and Hanabi could feel her heart race again.

"Its time," Hanabi whispered

She stood next to her father hooking her arm with his. Hanabi took a deep breath trying to calm down the fluttering butterflies that were wreaking havoc in her stomach.

"Hanabi honey," David turned to his daughter a very serious look on his face.

"Yes, Papa?" Hanabi asked

"It's not too late you can still run," David said

Hanabi sweatdropped, she'd lost count on how many times her father had said that today.

* * *

The doors finally opened revealing a beautiful scenery. The wedding was taking place at the Kujo residence. Due to the bride and grooms heritage, they decided on an American-Japanese Style wedding. Everyone stood as David walked his daughter down the aisle to one Jotaro Kujo.

Five years have passed since their adventures to Egypt, and just like Hanabi had matured so did Jotaro. He was dressed in a white suit, his groomsmen behind him dressed the same way.

Hanabi couldn't hold back her smile as she reached the altar. Jotaro, held his hand out to Hanabi and David reluctantly placed Hanabi's hand in his. The father of the bride made sure to give Jotaro an extra sharp glare as he walked to his seat next to Honey.

Jotaro and Hanabi stood side by side as the priest commenced the ceremony. As the man talked Hanabi looked at Jotaro from the corner of her eyes. He caught her eyes too and sent her a small smirk. Hanabi blushed and bought her flowers up to cover her reddening face.

"Now, if anyone has any reject of this union please speak now or forever hold your peace," The Priest said

David instantly jumped up from his seat about to yell, but he was quickly stopped by his wife who grabbed his long ponytail yanking it down. There was a loud thud as the man's face connected with the ground. Honey still smiling happily placed her feet on her husbands head using him as a footstool.

Everyone, mainly Jotaro's side of the family, sweatdropped at the scene.

Hanabi gave an awkward chuckle seeing her parents. Her mother did say she would stop her father from doing anything stupid today. She and Jotaro turned back to the priest who was still stunned over the older woman's actions.

Hanabi gave a small cough shaking the man out of his stupor.

"Uhm oh-ah I, with the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kujo."

Hanabi gasped as Jotaro grabber wrist and pulled her into him bringing them in a heated kiss. The crowd cheered as the couple sealed their union.


	2. Are Stands Hereditary?

**Are Stands Hereditary?!**

"What happened to our house?!"

"My my this is quite the change of scenery."

Hanabi sweatdropped standing outside her home. Her home that was still covered head to toe in vines and roses.

 _"I totally forgot about this."_

"Is this even possible!?" David freaked staring at the overgrown home. "How do we even get inside!?"

"Stop being so loud!" Honey kicked David in the back sending the man flying into the front door.

Hanabi winced when she saw her father crash into the door and land in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Honey clapped her hands together, "Now then let's get this cleaned up!"

Hanabi wondered what her mother was going to do? Maybe call a gardener? Obviously, that wasn't going to work. The only one who could fix this was Hanabi and Queen's Thorn.

"Mother I-!"

Hanabi's words got caught in her throat when she saw her mother start to glow a bright red color. To Hanabi's utter shock a figure started from next to her mother.

"S-S-Stand!" Hanabi shouted pointing at her mother.

"Hm?" Honey looked over her shoulder to her stunned daughter. "You can see it?"

Hanabi's words came out in jumbled messes as she tried to form a proper sentence.

The Stand was at least 2 feet (60.96 cm) taller than Honey. It had a feminine figure and its skin was pale looking like it was made out of porcelain. Its face was covered with a white masquerade mask that had its lips painted red. Its head was covered by a red and gold feathered headdress. The Stand was draped in a red and gold kimono top that was open exposing its front. The stomach of its Stand was actually open revealing it to be a storage area filled with various rolls of fabric. The Stand had four arms two on each side of its body, wearing loose white gloves on its hands. Two of the hands was holding a set of sewing needles, and the other two was holding spools of thread.

"M-Mother, when did you?" Hanabi asked still at a loss for words.

"This my young flower is Covergirl!" Honey declared

 _"So mother has a Stand? Does that mean….she's the reason why I have a Stand. Are Stand's hereditary?"_

Knowing the best way to get answers Honey summoned Queens' Thorn.

When her Stand appeared Honey's face didn't show any signs of surprises, in fact, she looked amused.

Honey raised a brow with a bemused smile coming to her lips. "My, my, my, you are full of surprises my dear." Honey took in the Stand's features noting all of its floral features. "I can only assume that the cause of overgrowth around our home was caused by you and….?"

"Oh, Queens' Thorn," Hanabi said

"Queens' Thorn," Honey hummed, "Yes that seems appropriate. We are Queen's it's only befitting that my daughter's power is named so."

Hanabi just laughed sweatdropping at her mothers' comment.

"Now then darling show your mother your power and rid this home of its foliage," Honey said

"Yes mam," Hanabi said

She stuck her hand out. "Queens' Thorn!"

 _ **"Veee!"**_

Queens' Thorn thrusts both of its hands out, and they started glowing pink. The vines and flowers that clung to the house started glowing pink before they slowly started to retreat off their home. It only took a few minutes before the house was completely back to normal.

Honey clapped her hands impressed. "Very well done my little rosebud. Truly you do take after me. Now that the house is clear let's go. I'm absolutely famished."

"But what about Papa?" Hanabi questioned

She looked at her father who was still passed out on the ground.

Honey flipped her hair heading inside. "Men who won't learn their lessons aren't given help from beautiful woman."

"M-Mother," Hanabi said

She gave her father a sympathetic look before heading inside.


End file.
